Many users may have reactions, such as emotions, while experiencing content. In one example, a user may become upset while experiencing a congested highway. In another example, a user may have a range of emotions, from happy to sad, while experiencing a movie. In another example, a user may become frustrated while installing a new software application. After experiencing content, a user may submit a review of the content. In one example, a user may rate a trip to a state park through a travel website. In another example, a user may write a product review of a washing machine through a shopping website. In this way, users may share their reactions and/or emotions regarding content, such as a movie, a website, music, an application, a geographical location, a business, an image, etc.